Paralyse
by alleira
Summary: Yuuma & Luki—Rapier teracung untuk sebuah alasan sederhana; masa lalu. "Berhentilah main-main dengan ingatan orang lain!"
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera.

**Utauloid & Fanloid ©** their respective owner. **No commercial profit taken**.

**Warning** un-edited, cliché, slow-pace. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

Paralyse: British variant of paralyze (source: Merriam-Webster)

* * *

><p><em>lets start (another) stunning story<em>

_the wonderful and magical one_

_but with no witches, no unicorns, nor fairies_

_(—no castles, no dragons, nor princes)_

_just swords, and tragedies, and revenge_

_(—and sins, and agony, and misery)_

_the stage is only for you (and her) and him and—_

…

_(—tic toc tic tic tic)_

_one, two, three!_

_once upon a time..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Paralyse<strong>

by devsky

_(there's no good end—'cause we start from the bad one)_

[ α ]

* * *

><p>Malam itu, dia melihat kejadian itu lagi. Warnanya masih abu-abu seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, namun detil-detilnya masih cukup jelas untuk bisa diamati.<p>

Di sana ada malam, ada sungai, dan ada hutan yang penuh suara serangga. Bintang berkedip di atas kibasan hitam semesta. Bulan juga ada si sana, kurang seperempat lagi menuju purnama. Karena itu, pendar-pendar cahayanya mulai kuat dan bukannya remang seperti biasa.

Melalui paparan pualam bulanlah, Yuuma bisa melihat _dia_.

Luki, adik kembarnya tercinta. Satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya. Kepingan hidupnya yang paling berharga selain sosok ibunda. Cemerlang dan terpoles oleh bakat yang diturunkan keluarga. Sempurna dengan harga diri tinggi yang terjaga.

Luki yang tak bercela. Luki yang sempurna. Luki yang berdiri di atas gambar pentagram dengan sorot mata penuh kegilaan. Luki yang menusukkan rapier pada ibu kandungnya—

("Bu, apakah yang keluar dari lukamu itu—**darah**?")

Dan Luki tertawa kencang melihat Yuuma mematung ketika ia melemparkan mayat ibu ke sungai.

"Ah, kau pasti sangat menimati pertunjukannya, 'kan, Kakakku?" Bibir dia menarik seringai panjang, mencemooh. "Kau bahkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak begitu!"

Salah, salah, salah. Yuuma ingin berteriak, bahwa yang semua Luki katakan adalah salah. Dia tidak pernah menyukai melihat semua ini. Dia tidak suka cara Luki tertawa. Dia tidak suka saat Luki menghunuskan rapier-nya pada ibu mereka, seolah-olah wanita itu tidak pernah berharga bagi dirinya. Yuuma tidak suka pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

_Hei, hei_, potongan kecil dalam diri Yuuma memanggil, _bukankah kau tidak seharusnya mematung begini? _

_(Bukankah tubuh ibumu baru saja hanyut dan akan jatuh begitu mencapai air terjun di ujung? Bukankah orang gila yang membunuh wanita itu adalah __**adik**__mu sendiri—hei, Yuuma! Bangun! Cabut rapier-mu!)_

Tapi Yuuma tetap bergeming. Di kakinya seperti tumbuh akar, mencegah pergi kemana-mana. Tawa Luki pun makin menggema. Geli melihat kakaknya begitu penakut. Pecundang tiada tanding. Bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa lahir di keluarga ini, pandangan Luki bertanya-tanya.

Dia tertawa, tertawa, tertawa.

Yuuma merasakan desakan di perutnya. Semuanya berkumpul, berturbulen, mengaduk-aduk isi perut hingga ia merasa pusing dan mual di waktu bersamaan. Yuuma merasa begitu menyedihkan—bukan, dia _memang _menyedihkan!

Luki tertawa lagi dan Yuuma mulai tidak peduli. Karena tubuhnya sudah lemas, kakinya melunglai seperti tulang-tulangnya menghilang. Dia jatuh dengan lutut menyentuh tanah duluan. Ketakutan mulai menjalar dari tulang belakang.

_Kenapa kau begitu penakut? _Dia mendapati sebagian dirinya bertanya-tanya lagi. _Kenapa kau begitu tak berdaya? _

Malam itu sunyi, hanya diisi nyanyian serangga dan siulan burung hantu. Yuuma bisa mendengar tawa Luki sayup-sayup mereda. Ah, rupanya Yuuma terlalu menyedihkan, sampai-sampai Luki pun merasa bosan dan memutuskan kembali mengangkat rapiernya; mengakhiri semua.

Yuuma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Karena yang ia lihat hanya percikan hitam, kemudian tubuhnya terlempar jauh. Dan dia mendengar teriakan gagak dan—

Dan—

(Sepasang kelopak mata membuka. Satu set kristal sewarna bebatuan _topaz _menyapa dunia.)

Dan Yuuma terbangun ke alam realita; dunia di mana ia mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur di sebuah ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi yang dicat putih-gading.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dadanya bidang dan telanjang, dikucuri peluh yang turun dari leher hingga ke bekas luka di tengah-tengah dada. Napas keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

"… Mimpi…." Dia berbisik, menyisirkan rambut ke belakang. _Hanya mimpi_.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu. Yang tadi tentu saja hanya mimpi. Bunga tidur.

Tapi kenapa begitu nyata?

* * *

><p>Yuuma tidak pernah mengerti apa pentingnya mengingat masa lalu. Beberapa orang mau saja mengingatnya baik-baik, bahkan sampai rela membuat kenang-kenangan untuk mengingat waktu-waktu yang lampau. Yuuma, jika ia bisa memilih, tidak pernah mau punya masa lalu. Karena masa lalu membuat Yuuma teringat akan Luka—ibunya— dan adik kembarnya; Luki.<p>

Mengingat mereka pada menit pertama memang terasa menyenangkan. Karena yang langsung muncul di kepala Yuuma adalah kenangan yang manis; dengan canda, tawa, dan bahagia mengisi di setiap jengkal lekukan.

Yuuma dan Luki lahir bersama di tengah-tengah keluarga Megurine, sebuah keluarga bangsawan dengan garis darah istimewa. Sebagai ibu, Luka dianugerahi kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Sementara ayahnya … Yuuma tidak ingat tentang ayahnya. Karena dia meninggal saat usia Yuuma dan Luki baru menginjak dua, begitu yang ia dengar.

Yuuma kesulitan mengingat bagaimana wajah atau penampilannya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Karena di sisinya ada Luka. Seperti apa pun ayahnya, Yuuma yakin, dia telah memilih pendamping yang terbaik.

Yuuma punya banyak kenangan di masa kecil. Kebanyakan bersama ibunya dan Luki. Dia ingat ibunya selalu membuat mereka tertawa. Dia ingat ibunya selalu memeluk mereka saat malam badai datang. Dia ingat ibunya adalah poros hidup bagi mereka. Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang selalu Yuuma kira.

Itu, sampai ketika umurnya menginjak tigabelas, Luki mulai berubah.

Luki selama ini adalah saudara yang begitu baik. Dia cerdas dan tahu lebih banyak hal daripada Yuuma. Karena Luki senang membaca di perpustakaan keluarga, sementara Yuuma lebih senang bermain di halaman depan manor. Dalam hal berpedang, Luki dan Yuuma juga kerap bersaing. Kadang Luki menang, kadang Yuuma yang menang. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang marah.

Tapi suatu hari, Yuuma memergoki Luki membaca kertas-kertas usang yang disimpan di sudut terdalam perpustakaan; sengaja diasingkan agar tak ada tangan yang bisa menyentuh.

Yuuma tahu ada buku-buku atau beberapa kertas yang memang sengaja ibunya jauhkan dari mereka. Tapi dia tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk cari tahu. Jika itu disembunyikan, bukankah berarti kertas-kertas itu berisi hal-hal yang tak (atau belum) perlu diketahui baik oleh Luki maupun oleh Yuuma? Jika memang isi kertas itu terlalu penting, Yuuma percaya suatu saat nanti Luka akan bercerita. Tapi Yuuma yakin, ini belum saatnya. Karena Luka belum pernah mengatakan apa pun, dan Luki tampak kaget sampai-sampai menjatuhkan beberapa lembar kertas yang tengah ia baca ketika Yuuma memergoki.

Harusnya Yuuma langsung mengatakan sesuatu ada Luka saat memergoki Luki, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Alasannya konyol; mereka bersaudara. Jadi, dia pun bungkam. Tapi itu adalah tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, dan Luki semakin berubah. Dia jadi lebih sering menyendiri dan lebih pemarah dari sebelumnya. Sekali, Luki pernah membentaknya dan mengatakan betapa lemah Yuuma ketika saudara kembarnya tersebut kalah telak. Tapi itu masih belum seberapa. Karena Yuuma selanjutnya mendapati Luki berdiri di atas garis-garis pentagram. Tersenyum dengan pancaran kegilaan sambil menunggu purnama datang.

Yuuma baru mengerti satu hal ketika itu; bahwa Luki akan menjalin perjanjian dengan setan. Sebuah perjanjian terlarang karena ada terlalu banyak tipu daya di dalamnya.

Yuuma ingat waktu itu Luka berusaha menghentikan Luki. Dia berteriak dan bicara. Kau tak seharusnya melakukan perjanjian itu, begitu yang Luka katakan. Tapi yang Luki lakukan adalah menarik rapier-nya kemudian menghunuskannya tepat ke arah ibunya. Dia bahkan menyerang Yuuma. Serangannya begitu tiba-tiba. Cepat dan telak, hingga Yuuma kehilangan kesadaran dan bangun dengan rasa sakit seperti terbakar di sekujur dada.

Sakit, sakit, sakit sekali. Yuuma bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana rasa sakitnya meski waktu telah berlalu selama empat tahun lamanya. Bekas luka mengerikan yang ditinggalkan juga mempermudah Yuuma dalam mengingat kesakitan itu.

Karena itu, Yuuma memutuskan untuk membenci masa lalu. Dia ingin melemparkan mereka jauh-jauh. Tapi bekas luka itu malah membuatnya kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Yuuma tidak ingin jadi orang pendendam. Apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari membalas apa yang telah Luki perbuat padanya, omong-omong? Mencari pengampunan bagi dirinya di masa lalu yang terlalu tidak berdaya hingga gagal melindungi ibunya? Sia-sia. Luka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Tapi, sesuatu di dalam diri Yuuma menyuruhnya untuk mencari Luki. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luka tidak mungkin hidup lagi. Seperti sebuah desakan yang harus terpenuhi.

Mungkin ini karena Yuuma masih menganggap Luki sebagai adiknya. Dia masih menginginkan Luki kembali seperti waktu dulu. Dia merasa beban tanggungjawabnya sebagai kakak masih ada. Dengan klaim itu, Yuuma pun tidak pernah bisa sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak memacu kudanya berlari lebih kencang menyusuri hutan.

Empat tahun setelah Luka terbunuh, dua setengah tahun semenjak Yuuma memulai pencarian akan Luki, dan Yuuma masih belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang bisa mengantarnya pada adik kembarnya tersebut.

Tap, tap, tap. Bunyi tapak kaki kuda terdengar di sepanjang hutan yang sunyi. Yuuma tetap meneruskan pencarian. Kali ini, ia mengarah ke kota _itu_.

* * *

><p>Dia menangis melihat wanita yang paling berharga untuknya jatuh di air terjun.<p>

"… _Ibu—?"_

…

Ketika kedua manik sewarna samudra itu membuka, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah sepasang mata hijau yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Hai, tampan." Orang di hadapannya menyapa dengan keramahan yang terasa janggal. Oh, lihat bagaimana senyum itu ditarik? Kenapa jaraknya terasa dekat sekali? "Bagaimana tidurmu malam tadi? Nyenyak, hmm?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Megurine Luki untuk mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian menjauhkan sosok itu dengan mendorong dahinya kuat-kuat. Membuat gadis berambut hijau itu mundur lima langkah.

"Lakukan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu, Gumi!" Luki bangkit dari posisi tidur, mendesis marah seperti ular. Gumi keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya ia membangunkan Luki begitu. Sekarang kepala Luki jadi agak pusing.

Gumi, gadis berambut hijau yang tadi; gadis yang telah menjadi sahabat paling karib Luki selama bertahun-tahun, mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. Pukulan Luki luar biasa sakit. Karena dia seorang lelaki sekaligus salah satu prajurit terbaik di desa ini. Bahkan jika serangan yang ia lakukan hanya berupa pukulan refleks seperti barusan, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

"Sakit!" Gumi protes. Dahinya terasa panas dan berdenyut-denyut. Beraninya Luki main kekerasan pada wanita.

"Rasakan."

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, tahu."

"Aku tidak minta dibangunkan."

"Tapi kau mengigau."

Pundak Luki menegang dalam sepersekian sekon yang singkat. _Benarkah_?

"Ya, kau mengigau." Gumi berkeras—dan Luki terlonjak, menyadari telah tidak sengaja menyuarakan pemikirannya. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan, "Kau melirihkan sesuatu. Terdengar seperti … seperti kau sedang memanggil seseorang. Kau bilang—"

Kalimat Gumi terputus ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Baik Luki maupun Gumi pun menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru terang berdiri. Bibirnya merah dilapis gincu, tersenyum dengan penuh wibawa.

"Nyonya Ann." Gumi segera membenahi sikap tubuh di hadapan ibu angkat Luki. Bukan untuk cari muka, melainkan karena sebuah alasan berlabel tata krama. Lagipula orangtua angkat Luki adalah salah satu petinggi desa. Bertingkah sedikit di hadapan mereka, maka habislah sudah riwayatnya.

Ann tersenyum pada Gumi sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya hanya untuk ditujukan pada Luki; "Bukankah sudah terlalu siang untuk bangun?"

Gumi melirik Luki, mendapati pemuda itu tengah mengalihkan mata ke arah dinding. Ekspresinya terlihat antara malu dan kesal, atau mungkin campuran keduanya.

"Ini sudah hampir waktunya, kautahu."

Luki tidak menjawab. Lebih senang menatap lantai.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat anak-anak itu menunggu bukan?"

"…"

"Bukannya kau yang bilang sendiri akan mengajari anak-anak itu?"

Kali ini Luki mengangkat wajah. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hingga Gumi mewanti-wanti jika Luki akan berteriak marah pada Ann. Akan tetapi, Luki malah berlalu dari ruangan itu sambil berkata;

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

_four, five, six_

_don't get paralyzed by your own sins_

_(—toc tic tic toc tic)_

* * *

><p>Duh, saya tau ini sampah sekali. Tapi saya pengen banget nulis ini hahahaha. Yuuma-Luki di sini jadi kembaran. Luka adalah ibu mereka.<p>

"Wut? Ibu?"

Yes, you hear me loudly and clearly. Nggak tau kerasukan apa, setelah bikin YuumaLuka dengan hubungan papa dan anak angkat, sekarang saya malah bikin YuumaLuka dengan hubungan ibu-anak. Pffftt… tapi kayaknya buat orang-orang yang udah kenal saya, pasti bakal bisa ngira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi di ending. tralalalala~

Ini baru perkenalan. Uraian mengenai Yuuma dan Luki dan setting dan segala detail akan dimasukkan di chapter depan. Buat yang nunggu eschaper (kalo ada), saya lagi ngerjain chapter terakhir plus prolog. Lagi diakalin supaya jumlah katanya nggak membludak tapi tetep enak dibaca. Mohon bersabar.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

Sign,

devsky


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera.

**Utauloid & Fanloid ©** their respective owner. **No commercial profit taken**.

**Warning** un-edited, cliché, slow-pace. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

Paralyse: British varian for paralyzed

* * *

><p><em>lets start (another) stunning story—<em>

…

_(—tic toc tic tic tic)_

_one, two, three!_

_once upon a time..._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Paralyse<strong>

by datlostpanda

_(there's no good end—'cause we start from the bad one)_

[ β]

* * *

><p>Itu hanyalah latihan keterampilan biasa. Diikuti oleh anak-anak kecil yang bersemangat belajar berpedang serta mengetahui bagaimana caranya mempertahankan diri. Berbekal pedang kayu, mereka diajari ilmu-ilmu dasar (<em>jika kau memegang pedangmu begitu, maka benda itu malah bisa balik melukaimu; kau harus membuat pundakmu sejajar; buka kakimu lebih lebar; jangan biarkan tubuhmu membungkuk; kuda-kudamu harus bagus supaya seranganmu sampai dengan baik)<em>.

Tahun ini, Luki kebagian tugas jadi mentor menggantikan Teiru. Teiru dan beberapa orang pemuda lain, sudah meninggalkan desa sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka membawa nama desa untuk bergabung bersama pasukan kerajaan, mengabdi pada Yang Mulia Raja. Yang tertinggal di desa kecil itu hanya Luki serta beberapa orang pemuda lagi.

Luki sendiri, meski pada dasarnya punya kemampuan pedang yang hebat, belum bisa mengikuti jejak Teiru. Umurnya belum mencukupi. Pihak kerajaan hanya mencari mereka yang usianya sudah lewat duapuluh. Sementara Luki, tahun ini, baru saja menginjak usia sembilanbelas. Tapi, oh, itu tidak pernah menjadi masalah untuknya.

Luki bukanlah persona yang ingin terburu-buru, beda dengan para remaja tanggung yang suka cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan. Dia lebih senang menikmati bagaimana keadaan mengalir. Lagi, jadi prajurit istana bukan tujuan hidupnya. Dia punya hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya kelak. Mencari petunjuk tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ayahnya menjadi gila, kemudian membunuh ibunya, misalnya?

Maka dari itu, Luki masih santai saja menjalani hidup dan tidak merasa keberatan sedikit pun ketika Ann dan Tonio, orangtua angkatnya, meminta dia untuk jadi membimbing anak-anak lucu tersebut di latihan. Sebaliknya, Luki lumayan bersemangat, malah.

Itu, sampai akhirnya Luki sadar tentang betapa merepotkannya membimbing belasan anak kecil dalam sekali waktu.

"Hei, ayolah. Namanya juga anak-anak. Mereka masih suka bermain-bermain. Jangan terlalu serius!" Gumi menyikut lengan Luki, pelan.

Luki tampak tidak bergitu bersemangat dengan sesi latihan hari ini, jadi gadis itu berusaha membuat _mood_-nya lebih baik dengan mengajaknya ke sebuah konversasi. Berharap semangatnya dapat menular pada Luki.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Gumi tidak memberi pengaruh apa pun. Karena, Luki hanya meliriknya dengan setengah hati, mendengus, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju lapangan tempat latihan. Gadis itu tetap mengikuti di sebelahnya.

Gumi tidak mengerti apa pun, begitulah yang ada di kepala Luki. Seharian, yang berinteraksi langsung dengan—setan-setan— anak-anak kecil tersebut adalah Luki. Gumi hanya duduk di pinggiran, mengamati bagaimana Luki bekerja. Sesekali, gadis bermata hijau itu juga melambai atau meneriakinya sesuatu, atau bahkan ikut tertawa saat Luki dikerjai—ditindas, jika Luki boleh mengganti katanya— oleh kurang-lebih limabelas anak. Lebih dari setengahnya hiperaktif dan susah sekali saat disuruh memerhatikan penjelasan Luki. Satu yang paling parah namanya Rook.

Sebagai anak yang usianya masih tigabelas tahun, Rook adalah biang masalah. Monster kecil paling merepotkan, begitu yang selalu Luki bilang mengenai dia. Anak itu kerap cari gara-gara dengan mengibaskan pedang kayunya ke sekeliling.

Sebagai tenaga pengajar, tentulah Luki yang paling sering jadi target. Dia pernah kena sabetan di kepala, pipi, rusuk, dan yang terakhir adalah di punggung. Memang itu hanya pedang kayu, tapi yang namanya sakit, ya, tetap saja sakit. Hari ini, entah Rook akan menyasar bagian dari tubuh Luki yang mana lagi. Anak itu bisa saja mencolok salah satu mata Luki, atau menusuk perut, tapi bisa juga anggota badan yang lain. Memikirkan itu, Luki jadi tambah malas saja.

Sambil tetap memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, Luki terus berjalan. Langkahnya diseret dengan teramat tidak niat. Gumi, di sampingnya, mengisi kekosongan dengan berbicara—gadis itu adalah tipe periang dan mudah dalam memulai konversasi, berbanding terbalik dengan Luki yang jauh lebih pendiam.

Saat keduanya melewati kediaman milik Janda Russell, Gumi menarik-narik lengan baju Luki sambil berceloteh tentang rumpun bunga gladiol yang tumbuh di pekarangannya. Namun, saat mereka berpapasan dengan dua orang Pendeta berpakaian putih yang berada dalam perjalanan menuju katedral kecil di belakang bukit, celotehan Gumi langsung berhenti. Yang gadis itu lakukan adalah memegangi ujung pakaian Luki, menunduk dalam-dalam. Luki bahkan berani bersumpah, jika di sekitar mereka ada lubang yang cukup besar, pastilah Gumi sudah lari ke dalam sana. Bersembunyi.

"Semoga dewa langit segera mencabut kutukan darimu." Saat pendeta-pendeta itu mengatakan ini, Luki merasakan cengkeraman Gumi di bajunya menjadi semakin erat. Membuat Luki refleks mempercepat langkah. Sengaja agar mereka cepat-cepat menjauh dari para pendeta.

Selalu saja begini, pikir Luki. Bibir pemuda itu tertutup rapat hingga membentuk garis lurus yang teramat tipis. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap.

Semua keadaan akan selalu jadi begini setiap para pendeta bertatap mata dengan Gumi. Mereka akan segera menatap Gumi dengan penuh simpati, lantas mengatupkan tangan ke dada mereka. Berdoa, semoga dewa segera mencabut kutukan dari diri Gumi. Membuat Gumi merasa sangat buruk, sampai-sampai ingin bumi menelannya saja saat itu juga.

Luki bertemu dengan Gumi ketika umurnya sembilan tahun. Tak beberapa lama setelah ia bertemu dengan Ann dan tinggal di desa kecil nun tentram itu. Luki tak pernah menganggap Gumi sebagai anak yang dikutuk—dia terlihat sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Dia lincah, dia senang bercanda, dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk bermain.

Mungkin yang membuat Gumi sedikit berbeda adalah rambutnya yang berwarna hijau, persis seperti dedaunan yang memenuhi ranting pohon. Bukan berarti memiliki warna rambut mencolok adalah hal tak lazim. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Rambut Luki warnanya juga tak lazim—merah muda, seperti sekumpulan bunga karnasi yang mekar di musim panas— tapi tak ada seorang pun yang protes karena rambut Luki memang sudah begitu sejak ia lahir. Sementara Gumi tidak.

Gumi, menurut yang Luki dengar dari cerita gadis itu sendiri, terlahir dengan sepasang mata hijau dan rambut hitam ikal. Warna rambutnya berubah ketika ia masuk ke hutan, berlindung dari para gagak yang memenuhi langit desa mereka, sepuluh tahun lalu. Gumi mengaku, ia tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya tahu, seekor gagak nyaris menangkapnya, tapi ia bisa melepaskan diri.

"Tapi, selanjutnya aku terjatuh. Kepalaku terantuk batu dan aku pingsan. Kemudian … Nyonya Avanna menemukanku di dalam hutan. Kata Beliau, rambutku sudah berubah jadi hijau waktu itu."

"Dan kau tiba-tiba saja bisa menggunakan sihir."

Gumi, yang kini sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada Luki, menatap telapak tangan kanannya dengan kilatan sedih. "Iya. Tiba-tiba saja aku bisa menggunakan sihir," dia berkata lirih. "Aku dikutuk oleh hutan."

Jawaban Luki hanya dengus tawa, meremehkan. "Kau pikir kekuatan yang ada padamu adalah kutukan—murka dari roh penjaga hutan yang tak senang wilayahnya dimasuki oleh seorang anak kecil?"

"Tentu saja, Luki! Semua orang di desa bilang begitu!" Gumi berkeras. Wajahnya membentuk ekspresi kesal, tak senang dengan bagaimana Luki menanggapinya. "Hutan di belakang desa memang tidak boleh sembarangan dimasuki anak kecil. Roh penjaga hutan tak senang. Ingat cerita tentang Oliver—anak kandung ibu angkatmu— yang menghilang begitu saja di dalam hutan?"

Luki tidak menjawab, tapi ia tahu betul bagaimana kisah Oliver ini berjalan. Anak itu masuk ke hutan. Entah untuk bermain, entah berburu hewan kecil di dalam sana. Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali hingga detik ini. Warga sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru hutan, tapi tak kunjung menemukan anak itu. Oliver menghilang seperti asap.

"Dia pasti masuk terlalu dalam ke hutan—jauh dari yang seharusnya! Karena itu, roh-roh murka dan menculik dia!" Gumi masih berceloteh. Kedua tangan mengepal. "Aku waktu itu juga pasti nyaris membuat mereka marah. Makanya, mereka mengutukku! Mereka mengubah warna rambutku, lalu memberiku kemampuan mengerikan ini!"

"Menurutku, kemampuan mengendalikan tanaman yang kau miliki sama sekali tidak terlihat mengerikan." Benak Luki mengingat waktu pertama kali ia melihat Gumi menggunakan kekuatannya. Anak perempuan itu tengah berjongkok di balik belukar, menghidupkan kembali setangkai bunga liar kecil yang mati terinjak seseorang.

Gumi mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti pikiranmu. Kenapa kau berpikir memiliki sihir begini adalah sesuatu yang bagus? Sihir dan penggunanya adalah anomali di sini, tahu."

_Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ibu kandungku adalah seorang penyihir. Kabar besar lainnya, kemampuan miliknya mirip denganmu, Gumi_, adalah yang ingin Luki katakan. Namun, alih-alih mengucapkan semuanya, Luki malah membiarkan mulutnya tertutup rapat-rapat.

Dia tidak dapat mengatakan hal itu. Waktu sudah berjalan berbeda sekarang. Seperti yang Gumi bilang, kini, sihir dan penggunanya adalah anomali. Sihir dan siapa pun yang berhubungan dengannya adalah kebalikan. Termasuk juga Luki, anak yang lahir dari rahim seorang penyihir.

Tapi, oh, Luki bukan penyihir. Bakat istimewa milik ibunya tidak mengaliri pembuluh darahnya. Sebagai seorang anak tunggal, Luki sepenuhnya menuruni sang ayah yang merupakan seorang manusia biasa. Tidak ada keistimewaan, kecuali bakat untuk menguasai seni berpedang dengan cepat, dan mungkin tubuh yang sedikit lebih gesit. Dulu, Luki bahkan dibilang mirip dengan ayahnya. Bagian diri Luki yang menurun dari ibunya hanya sepasang mata biru jernih. Sisanya, Luki merupakan duplikat sempurna dari sang ayah. Seperti saudara kembar yang lahir di waktu dan generasi berbeda.

Namun, sekali lagi, Luki tidak berpikir untuk mengatakan itu semua. Biarlah latar belakangnya terkubur rapat-rapat. Tak ada orang lain yang perlu tahu. Tentang dia, tentang ibunya tersayang, dan tentang ayahnya yang dulu jadi panutan.

_(—tapi dia sudah gila karena berdiri di atas pentagram dan menusukkan rapier ke istrinya dan—_

"_Luki, bukannya kau masih terlalu kecil untuk jadi penonton?")_

"—ki! Luki!"

Nostalgia Luki berakhir oleh sebuah sentakan di bahu kanan dan suara panggilan Gumi.

Luki menoleh, mendapati Gumi tengah menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah pohon ek besar di depan.

Pohon itu tinggi karena telah tumbuh sejak beberapa belas tahun. Dahan-dahannya kuat dan kokoh. Anak-anak di desa itu sering menjadikan pohon itu tempat bermain. Mereka akan memanjat pohon tersebut, duduk di salah satu dahan seolah-olah itu adalah singgasana mereka. Yang duduk di dahan tertinggi biasanya anak yang usianya paling tua di antara semuanya—paling sok, dan merasa paling pantas jadi ketua hanya karena mereka lahir lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Sementara, yang duduk di dahan paling bawah biasanya si anak bawang.

Kini, pohon Ek itu sepi dari anak-anak. Hanya ada seorang anak yang tengah duduk di salah satu dahan. Luki dan Gumi kenal benar siapa dia.

"Itu Rook. Kenapa dia sendirian di situ?" Gumi tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa heran dari nada suaranya. Gadis itu tahu jika Rook adalah anak yang selalu dikelilingi teman-teman. Melihatnya seorang diri seperti ini tentulah bukan hal wajar.

"Entah. Mungkin teman-temannya sudah lelah karena anak itu selalu menendangi pantat mereka."

"Kalimat itu lebih cocok ditujukan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Luki menggerutu mendengar jawaban itu, namun Gumi telak mengabaikannya. Lebih tertarik pada Rook.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di dahan yang tingginya kurang dari dua meter dari permukaan tanah. Kepalanya agak sedikit menunduk, seperti sedang sedih—entah karena apa. Gumi memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Luki mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hei, Rook," gadis itu memanggil. Tersenyum ramah, seperti biasanya. "Kenapa sendirian? Mana teman-temanmu? Bukannya ini sudah dekat waktu untuk latihan?"

Rook menoleh ke bawah, agak terkejut mendapat Gumi dan Luki menghampirinya. Namun, ia tidak turun. Anak itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain dengan mereka." Diam sejenak. "… Aku juga … sedang tidak ingin latihan."

Ada yang aneh dari cara Rook bicara. Mungkin ini karena suaranya yang agak serak, atau mungkin karena bulu matanya yang basah. Luki langsung bisa menebak jika anak itu baru saja menangis. Gumi sepertinya juga demikian, karena selanjutnya gadis itu buru-buru berkata;

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Rook bungkam dan hal ini membuat penasaran Luki semakin besar. Dia tidak pernah melihat anak itu menangis sebelumnya. Dan, meskipun Rook telah membuatnya repot, Luki tetaplah mentornya.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Luki yang bertanya. Jawaban Rook hanya hening.

Gumi mendesah. Sebetulnya, ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia bisa menumbuhkan sulur-sulur di sekitar pohon, lalu menurunkan anak itu agar mau bicara dengan mereka. Namun, kekuatannya adalah rahasia. Cukup hanya Luki, Ann, Tonio, Nyonya Avanna, serta para pendeta yang tahu tentang kekuatannya. Selebihnya, mereka hanya cukup tahu bahwa Gumi kena kutukan. Perihal kutukan apa, biarkan mereka tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran.

Maka dari itu, Gumi hanya tersenyum. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Rook mau bercerita, tanpa perlu merasa ketakutan. "Rook, kau bisa cerita pada kami. Apa yang terjadi? Kakakmu memarahimu?"

Rook adalah yatim piatu. Ayahnya adalah seorang prajurit dan meninggal ketika kerajaan mengirim pasukan ke timur untuk merebut kembali wilayah yang diambil oleh kerajaan seberang, lima tahun yang lalu. Sementara ibunya meninggal dua tahun lalu akibat sakit. Kini, anak itu hanya tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya; Yokune Ruko.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa Kak Ruko masih bisa memarahiku lagi nanti atau tidak."

Luki mengernyit. "Sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Lengan kecil itu mengusap air mata yang kembali turun. "Semalam kakak memakan jamur. Lalu, paginya dia tidak bangun lagi. Bagaimana ini…."

Baik Luki dan Gumi merasakan kekagetan di satu waktu yang sama.

"Kau harus cepat memanggil tabib!" Luki tidak bermaksud untuk membentak, tapi kata-katanya keluar sedikit lebih keras dari apa yang ia perintahkan ke otak. Terlalu terkejut. Serius, kakaknya baru makan jamur beracun, dan apa yang dilakukan anak ini? Astaga.

"Aku sudah memanggil tabib! Dia juga sudah memeriksa kakakku!" Rook menjawab. Pundaknya bergetar akibat isak. "Dia bilang kakak tertidur karena racun jamurnya. Dan aku harus membeli tanaman obat. Masalahnya…."

"Masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya, tanaman itu tidak ada di sekitar hutan sini."

"Tanaman apa?"

"Tabibnya bilang … namanya Rumput Azalea."

Luki menoleh pada Gumi, dan gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Secara tak langsung, membenarkan bahwa tanaman itu memang tak ada di tempat mereka.

"Salah satu pedagang di kota Uth kemungkinan besar menjual tanaman itu, meski memang harganya tidak murah." Jeda tarikan napas. "Ibu meninggalkan simpanan uang sebelum meninggal, jadi aku membawa uang itu untuk membeli obat ke Uth. Tapi, saat baru keluar dari desa, aku malah bertemu dengan Paman Sam yang sedang mabuk. Lalu … lalu dia mengambil semua uangku. Bagaimana ini…."

Tangisan Rook pecah dan Gumi segera menenangkan anak itu dengan mengusap lututnya. Sementara itu, Luki langsung memutar langkah dari tempat itu. Kaki-kakinya menjejak tanah dengan keras. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, mewakili sejumlah emosi yang menyala di dirinya.

Luki tidak lagi peduli dengan jadwal latihan rutin. Luki bahkan tidak peduli ketika Gumi meneriakinya, bertanya, kemana ia akan pergi. Ia hanya menoleh sebentar, menjawab dengan sebuah kalimat singkat, kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapan Gumi dan Rook.

"Aku akan bawakan tanaman itu untuk kakaknya!"

.

.

.

_four, five, six_

_don't get paralyzed by your own sins_

_(—toc tic tic toc tic)_

* * *

><p>Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang nyadar, beberapa istilah yang saya pakai di sini sama dengan yang saya gunakan di cerita saya yang judulnya <strong>The Chambers of Rhetoric. <strong>Sekedar informasi, **Paralyse** dan **The Chambers of Rhetoric **memang punya plot besar yang sama. Bisa dibilang, dua cerita ini saling berkesinambungan. **Paralyse **mengambil setting beberapa bulan/minggu lebih awal dari **The Chambers of Rhetoric. **Tapi, tetep, seri utamanya adalah **The Chambers of Rhetoric. **(:

**Balasan review:**

**CelestyaRegalyana: **uhm… ya, sebetulnya inti ceritanya klise. tapi mungkin kerasa rumit karena penuturan saya hahahaah akan saya usahakan untuk menyederhanakannya, jadi mudah dimengerti (:

**Kurotori Rei: **Luka mungkin memang nggak berperan langsung, karena saat cerita ini di mulai, dia sudah meninggal. tapi, saya berani jamin jika dia punya peranan besar di cerita ini (:

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti!

Sign,

datlostpanda


End file.
